I Said Yes
by Sorceress Shadow Rain
Summary: What if Alanna accepted Jon's marriage proposal at the Bloody Hawk tribe? How would the story change? Will it happen smoothly or will there be other people stand in their way? Read and find out. Reviews please!
1. coming back

To all your readers, I'm not good at writing, so don't kill me in your reviews if there are a lot of grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

**I Said "Yes"**

Chapter 1

"Stop being nervous, Alanna." Jon said as they entered Corus. "Besides, I'm the one that should be nervous, not you! I have the responsibility to break the news to my parents." He paused. "Are you sure you didn't change your mind about wedding me? You were quite doubtful when you left Bloody Hawk!"

"Quite positive." Alanna said firmly. To reassure Jon, she leaned over to kiss him. He returned the kiss. "Let's move on!" Alanna whispered after breaking her passionate kiss.

After awhile of silence, Jon said, "What if my parents said no? What if they betrothed me during to another during the time left?"

"You are nervous than me!" Alanna punched Jon as the horses stopped. They were now inside the palace. They dismounted as the King and Queen of Tortall step out to greet them.

"Better find a time to get this over with!" Jon whispered and left Alanna alone with Sir Myles (sorry, I can't remember how to spell his name!), his new adopted father.

"I look forward to your wedding…if Their Majesty allows it!" he said.

"Thanks." Alanna mumbled with out taking her eyes off Jon's fading figure. Will this be another happy ending fairytales or will is have a tragic ending? Alanna had no idea. For now, she headed for the stairs to have a bath before anyone can visit her. After all, she had been gone for a long time!

There is your first chapter. Your reviews will tell me if I should go on writing more. Please, give me reviews. It would make my life much happier than right now…lol.

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	2. flirts

Thanks for the reviews! I had a hard time writing this chapter. Again, this chapter was not proofread so… Anyways, it's short, funny and involved lots of fluff. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Eager to caught Jon before he went anywhere in the morning, Alanna cut her practice short in order to catch him. As she made her way down the hall with her copper-red hair flying behind her, she saw Jon's shadow just turning the corner to the Mass Hall where they ate meals together. She caught up to him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"What?" Jon's hands flew up to his face, trying to figure out who was behind him.

"It's Sir Alan…I mean Sir Alanna…I mean Lady Alanna!" another voice came up behind Alanna. "You know that we missed you so much, Alan…um, Alanna."

With that, Alanna broke her hold on Jon and turned around to face a muscular figure standing behind her. "You know, Rauol, I don't like to have so many names!" her voice came out like she was accusing him, but her friend know better, seeing that her eyes was actually dancing.

"Um… I'm too hungry, if you guys don't mind, there will be time for you to chat in the Mass Hall!" Jon said, a bit annoyed and there is another sound in his voice that she cannot really make out. Could that possibly be jealous? Alanna thought, a wicked grin spread across her face.

As she was about to join the line to go into the Mass Hall, she was pulled aside by Jon. "I don't want to take too much time because I am truly very hungry, but I just want to tell you that I'm not sure…" his voice trailed off.

"About our wedding?" Alanna said.

Jon saw her face fell. "Well… they didn't say no, but they didn't say yes neither. They just…just went silent and then," he hesitated. "My mom starts to coughing, but…um, I think she is crying at the same time." He finished off.

"Oh," that's all Alanna said. "Well, are you still hungry or do I have to feed you?" she asked, trying to smile and share her joke, but failed.

"Ok." He surprised her by grabbing her arm and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She relaxed in her arm and kissed him back. Their romance was destroyed when they heard a deep, grumble coming from Jon's stomach.

"It sounds like you." Alanna said wickedly. Jon tried to punch her, but she ducked away and racing into the Mass Hall. "I bet you cannot beat me to the table because you've grown slow during the time that I was away."

"I think not!" replied Jon, and together, they raced into the huge, noisy room. Little did they know that their romance was seen and heard by another, she was hiding in the shadows, planning what to do…

Guess who it is! I think most of you know already. I tried to think of more fluffs but it was not that easy. Anyways, it might be a while for my next update because I am grounded. This is my last day until my mom feels better about me bringing over friends without telling her. TT If you can, in your reviews, tell me what I should write in the next chapter. I really is running out of ideas! So, what are you waiting for? I'm hoping to see those reviews!

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	3. visiting

To those who wished a longer chapter, here it is! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Agh! I'm so bored. I feel like a caged animal in here!" Alanna said pacing back and forth across her room. Jon eyed her from his seat across from her. "I want to start roaming again! Why had I listen to you and come back with you?"

"Because we are betrothed." replied Jon quietly, but simply to his ex-squire. He didn't want to rise up her famous temper.

'Maybe visiting Dancing Dove would be an adventure.' Suggested the black cat on her bed.

"Right, good idea, Faithful!" exclaimed Alanna, her eyes lit up suddenly.

"Why do I always feel left out whenever you two talked?" Jon asked.

"Okay, Jon, do you feel like to visit the Dancing Dove today? We might able to take Gary and Roaul along with us and I… I needed to take care of something in the city." Alanna finished a little uncertainly. Jon raised an eyebrow, Alanna just smiled sweetly at him. She hadn't told him about Lightning and she was not about to now. "No questions."

"You are commanding me?" Jon asked wickedly.

"As your future wife, I ask you to ask no questions at all." Alanna replied in a sharp tone as she put on her coat. "Come on, Faithful, Come on, Jon. We are leaving."

"Did you hear me saying I want to go to Dancing Dove?" Jon muttered under his breath, "the next time, you might call me over to you as how you will call your horse over."

Alanna heard the remark as she closed her door and grinned, "Okay, Prince Jonathan, can you go to the Dancing Dove with me tonight?"

"Now, not that formal please, Alanna, you are making me feel like talking to a court lady instead of my friend." Jon said, wincing. "To your question, yes, I'd like to go with you…umm, about Gary and Roaul, how about bring them next time? Could we just forget about them for tonight?"

"Your wish is my command, Your Highness." Alanna said.

"Agh, stop that!" Jon knew that Alanna did that to annoying him. "And you've got yours Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau, and will be Corte." Jon added, this time, it's Alanna's turn to be annoyed. Jon wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, Alanna's snapping violet eyes softened at his touch.

"Meow!" somewhere from the shadows, Faithful urged the couple. They broke apart and laughed.

The Dancing Dove was packed as usual, but there was no trace of Marek, Rispah or George around. She asked a flower girl about them and she replied: "Ye got' a go to Port Caynn t'see them." With that, she continued to do her job. Alanna just stared after her. Then, with a quick word to Jon, who was winning a poker game, she mounted up onto Moonlight, her horse and galloped down the road in full speed toward Ms. Cooper, George's mother's house.

The house was all dark except for one window. Carefully, she entered through the back door, after she tied Moonlight on a post. Softly, she called out, "Ms. Cooper, it's Alanna." Just as her last words left her mouth. The kitchen's candle came on in full blast. Alanna covered her eyes briefly from the strong light.

"Oh, it's you dear; I thought I heard someone come into my house. I'm just not too sure. With George gone, it's really quiet out here." A white-haired, slender lady came into Alanna's view. "Sit, while I make some tea."

"Thank you, Ms. Cooper." Alanna said as she sat.

"So what brings you here, Alanna? As I recall, you are at one of the Bazhir tribe. George vowed to have his eyes on you all the time; I heard he lost you to those Bazhir's." she chuckled. "You know that he cared a lot about you."

"I know." Alanna whispered, bring back her memories of the laughing, strong-built young man who showed his affection for her not just once or twice. "Well, might as well for me to tell you this, Jonathan and I are betrothed." Alanna said softly.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Ms. Cooper smiled warmly as she handed her a cup of tea, hard. She nearly spilled it. Even under the bright smile, Alanna could see her sadness. As if reading Alanna's observation, Ms. Cooper sighed and pulled her smiling mask off her face. "You do know that George will be heart-broken hearing the news."

"Uh-hum." Alanna nodded, a bit sad. She hated to disappoint him.

"So, I'm going to leave the telling part of the job to you. It's up to you to tell him yourself, or he found out from someone else." Ms. Cooper decided. "As a mother, I'll tell you right now that he won't be happy!"

"I know, but I think he already knew. "Alanna pointed out.

"You are right! He probably is making everyone's life miserable where he is now." Ms. Cooper said with a knowing look in her eyes. Alanna knew they were both thinking the same thing; spies.

"Anyways…" Ms. Cooper changed the subject, breaking the tension that was building between them. The evening was spent on talking about other things other than George. Finally, Alanna left the house to go back to Dancing Dove. She met Jon as he was coming out of the bar.

"Where were you, I'm just about to go out looking for you." Jon said worriedly.

"At Ms. Cooper's house." Alanna replied as they slowly made their way back to the palace.

"So, I guess you've done whatever you are supposed to do here that I'm not supposed to know." A relief grin spread across his face.

Alanna mentally kicked herself. "Um… yes."

They came to view of the palace guards. They all bowed and murmured, "Your Highness." Alanna and Jon walked up to Alanna's bedroom in silence after dismounting. Each of them were lost if their own thoughts. They both failed to notice a shadow slip out of Alanna's room.

Jon opened the door for Alanna, however Faithful slipped in first, she did a little curtsey as well as a cat's legs can manage. That made them both laugh, breaking the uncomfortable silence. They got into the room, suddenly; Jon bore her down to her bed and start to kiss her from head to toe. Alanna returned his kiss as much as possible. This was the Jonathan she loved. They started to pull each other's tunic off, when Jon asked softly. "Are you wearing your pregnancy charm?"

Alanna pulled him closer and kissed him as reply of a 'yes'. Jon broke away again. "I expect you to take that off once we got married!"

"If we get married." Alanna pointed out.

"Don't worry, we will, we will." With that, they continued their romance-filled night.

As you can see, I have trouble putting fluffs in there, but I tried my best. In the next couple of chapters, I'm going to occasionally copy parts from the story. Hope you don't mind reading part of it again. Until next time… tell me what do you think!

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	4. Lightning

Sorry I took so long to update, but I thought 3 chapters can keep you guys going for a while… I love the shadow person, guess who it is! This story was not proofread, I know there are probably tons of mistakes but enjoy anyways… (Reviews appreciated)

Chapter 4

Alanna cannot sleep, she always have the dream of a woman screaming as her body was being burnt alive. She went down to Myles' Library instead.

She looked up at a way for her to mend her sword, Lightning. She picked up a book called 'Sorcery on Weapons' and started to flip through it. Alanna's finger carelessly tipped over the book and it made a loud 'bang' back onto the table she had picked it up from. A piece of paper fell out. Curious, she flipped it over and looked. It was a map of someplace, she didn't recognize it or the writing, but she can tell it's somewhere north of Tortall.

Alanna touched the stone around her neck; it was warm, telling her that whatever it was for was important. Carefully, she folded it, it was then she realized that there is more writing on the back.

'Alanna of Trebond, Remember well, you have the knowledge to restore your broken sword: it was in the spell that made you one with the Bloody Hawk and one with your foster-father. It lies in the spell that made the Prince the Voice of the Tribes. Take the crystal sword and make it one with the sword that is your own. You will need it: a dark time is coming for Tortall.'

"That's all?" she demanded softly? "Why don't you just tell me how to do it?"

"Do what?" came a voice.

Alanna turned, standing there was Myles. Alanna scowled. "Why are you here, you are supposed to be in bed!"

"Anyone can hear the noise you've made, surprising that the guards weren't here yet!" Myles smiled wryly. "I just cared about my library more than my sleep if that's what you meant…"

Alanna sighed. "Do you have anyways of knowing how could I mend Lightning to one?"

"No," Myles replied simply, "Lightning is a magical sword, regular spell won't work!"

"Umm…I don't remember telling you about Lightning…" she began. Myles cut her off.

"Jon didn't think me as a spymaster for nothing. I put my nose where it doesn't belong. Often, I get to learn interesting things."

"Ya…that really good," Alanna mumbled and said a good-bye at Myles, putting up an excuse of needed more sleep or something and headed back to her room.

Alanna simply sat there in the dark. All kinds of ideas were running through her head. With a determine grunt, she got up and lit a small candle by her. Taking a dagger and her broken sword out of her pillow, she got ready to use it. For a moment, Alanna stared resentfully at the two long scars on her right forearm. Gritting her teeth, she drew a third wound beside them with her dagger, letting her blood drip onto both swords. A harsh win sprang up around her; and her fire burned purple.

"One," Alanna whispered, closing her eyes and fumbling for the best words. "Crystal and whole, unbreakable, strong. One-crystal in the hilt, straight steel, sheared in two." Dust whipped against her face, sweeping every corner of the room. "Two," She moved the three pieces closer to each other. "Separate, yet together. Being. Becoming." Power shuddered through her body. "One!" she yelled over the shrieking wind. Somewhere, she heard her door slammed open, but she didn't care anymore. "One blade, unbearable and whole!"

A last flare of power blasted through her, unbearable in its strength: Alanna fainted.

Jon's P.O.V.

He woke from a loud bang. Where did that come from? He laid his head back and drifted to sleep again. He was wake again by something scratching his door. With efforts, he got out of his bed and through on a robe. Jon opened the door.

'Quick, I think Alanna is doing something that might kill her!' it was Faithful.

Without another question, Jon followed Faithful to Alanna's room. It was crowded with onlookers. As they caught the sight of their Prince, they moved out of the way. Jon barely noticed, his mind was on Alanna. He got there as the wind slowly died to reveal a fallen Alanna laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh, Alanna…" he whispered. "Someone gets Duke Baird!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"No need, no need. I'm right here!" Came a voice, muffed with sleep. "What's going on?"

"Alanna." the prince said simply. 'Oh Great Mother Goddess, save Alanna and I'll be good to any gods for life!' he thought.

After a while of silence, Duke Baird said, "She is okay, she was just drained to faint."

"Thank God!" Faithful and Jon said in unison.

"However, she will not be waking up anytime soon… I need…" He started to give out a list of supplies he needed to tend Alanna. Jon left happily knowing that Alanna was okay, but what was Alanna doing so drained? Was she fighting using Lightning? He will ask once she got better.

A shadow slipped down the hallway, following Jon back to his room. Watching silently as he opened the door. After he gone in, the shadow came to the door, muttered something to the lock and the ground, then, all were a blaze. It watched for a moment then left down the hallway. Tomorrow, it will see to a cooked Prince that locked inside of his room…by pure accident.

Ok, what do you think? It took me forever to plan this. I decided to copy some off the book because I'm running dry, (of ideas) but it turned out alright, although a little bit wield. Watch and read my other stories that I've created. Please review if you have read the story, I'd love to hear from you!

Thanks,

Sorceress Shadow Rain.


	5. Going away

I'm determined to put more fluffs and info in. You might find Jon escaping the fire a little bit short and not detailed, but I'm trying to fit Alanna's leaving in this chapter too. Bear with me!

Chapter5

Jon didn't go to bed instantly; he remained there, planning things over in his mind. Suddenly, he smelled smoke. No, that's not right! It couldn't be. He walked to his door, the smell was stronger there. He felt the doorknob, it's hot. In fact, it's iron red!

There must be a fire outside of his door. His quick thinking told him to grab a wet towel and pressed it against his nose, and then carefully, he jumped out of the window. Good thing that the ground was full of snow.

Coldness brought him back to reality. He was at the back of the palace, facing the garden. If he took the closest door, it will be full of smoke. So, he chose to walk in the cold snow rather than going into the hot fire.

When he got around to the front and walked in, he was face to face with Delia.

"Hey, Jon, have you been avoiding me?" Delia said flirtatiously.

"No, Delia, I haven't. If you don't mind, I have to catch some sleep before people drags me out of bed again." Jon replied a little bit too patiently.

"Do you need someone for bed tonight? I'm free!" Delia said, "Or…did you already have one?" Jon didn't want to hurt her feelings, after all, he still have a soft place in his heart for Delia.

"Yes, I did." Jon lied, he saw her nose twitched. Clearly, she didn't believe him.

"Then, I'll walk you to your room." Delia offered again.

"No thanks, it's quite alright. I have to attend to some business first, and I won't be going to my room anytime soon." Jon stiffened at her offer.

"Oh, Jon, you are always teasing me, making my heart break and my mind wondering who you are sleeping with tonight." Then, with a different tone, she said, "Jon, are you tired of me so soon? Did that witch Alan and his…her cat bewitched you from me? Oh, Jon! You used to pour your hearts to me, why not now? Why did you stop?"

Jon was softened, but not enough to accept a sleepover. "Delia, please, I really have to do this as fast as possible. Good night." He bent and kissed her hand delicately and rushed pass her, calling guards to his room.

Delia watched him go, her eyes filled with hatred. She had failed to kill the Prince again, and she had failed Roger, her one time lover. 'I will find a way to bring him back…wait, I have an idea!' With that, she walked away, smiling to herself.

Slowly, Alanna woke up. It was a long time since she had ate anything. With a grunt, she got out of her bed. Memories overwhelmed her. Glancing up, she saw her work; Lightning, fully restored, hung from the post where she usually kept her weapons.

'The riddle said that the dark time for Tortall is coming.' Alanna thought. 'I'll just make myself useful.'

She decided that she would leave Corus the next day and there wouldn't be anybody or anything that can stop her, not even her own wedding. Silently, she made her way down the hall. Passing Jon's door, she inspect the burnt marks. She was about to knock on his door when she heard a girl was giggling inside. Changing her mind, she cloaked herself in an invisible spell she had learnt from the days in the tribe.

Walking through the door, she saw what she had heard. A very pretty girl was lying on Jon's bed, she was naked. Another sound came from her left got her attentions. Jon, who was also naked, was making his way towards the bed in a zigzag way. From what Alanna could tell, he was drunk. Obviously, the girl had fed him lots of alcohol, but what was she doing in Jon's room in the first place?

Fury rose in Alanna's chest. What was that girl thinking, lying with her fiancé? She breathed slowly, deeply and quietly to control her temper and regarded the situation again. Now, Jon and the girl were exchanging pretty heavy kisses, same as how Jon used to do to her when they lay together. The girl wasn't any court lady Alanna had seen. She must have been new! A glimpse of her clothes which were lying on the floor in a heap with Jon's, told her she was a noble and she had lots of jewels from wherever she came from.

Carefully, not to look at the couple on the bed who were having sexual intercourse, Alanna exited with her head bowed. It was not until she was back in her room again when she gasped and choked as fury became the better of her.

Hastily, she started to throw clothes into her trunk, by the time the bell rang for midday; she was packed, loaded and ready to go.

When she made her way downstairs into the Mess Hall that evening, Jon was no where to be found. She bet that he was in his room right now, wearing off the craziness that goes with the alcohol. However, she wouldn't go back in there to look even if someone threatened to kill her.

'It's okay, Alanna, you'll be gone tomorrow and it's not my problem if he never marries me, nor that he will never gets anybody as good as you.' Alanna told herself, but the inside of her said a different story. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice she had company until he shouted: "Alanna!"

Alanna jumped a mile. Then, rubbing her ears, she said, "Coram, (I forgot his name's spelling.) No need to shout, I'm right here!"

"I doubt you would hear me if I don't shout." Coram retorted. Changing the subject, he said. "So, I heard that you are going on a field trip, huh?"

"It's no field trip." Alanna protested.

"Then, where are you going in a hurry? I just arrived here and heard that you are all packed up to leave." Coram said.

"I'm going on a mission. Want to come?" Alanna asked.

"You know I'll die if anything happens to you!" Coram said offensively.

Alanna knew he was too proud to say that he wanted to have some adventure with her. "Ok, that's settled. We will leave at dawn tomorrow. I hope that you haven't unpacked, yet!"

"Too bad for me, I did." Coram grumbled.

"Well, there is something you can do right now. I'm hitting the sack. I'm practically asleep on my feet!" Alanna said with a false smile and a fake cheerfulness.

"Yes, see you tomorrow." Getting the hint, Coram left the table. Alanna followed soon afterwards.

On her way back to the room, she heard gossips all around her. She found out that the girl was a princess of the Copper Isles (I forgot her name! Please help, I needed it for the rest of my story.) She had attracted Jon in a mysterious way. Some said that she blackmailed him; some said she had put spells on him. Others said that she made him drank a love potion. Anyhow, she was first introduced by Queen Lianne to Jon and the prince had been around her all the time for the past few days.

'I don't care anymore about him. I just don't!' Alanna wanted to scream. This pressure was really getting into her.

Finally, she got into her room. Gratefully, she sprawled on her bed, fast asleep. Sometime later, Faithful came in and curled up beside his (or is it her? Help!) mistress.

At dawn, Alanna went to fetch Moonlight. Jon surprised her by standing there, waiting for her to come. Usually, Jon was not a morning person.

"Hey, Alanna, where are you going?" Jon burst out.

"No where you should be concerned of." Alanna replied easily, knowing her words hurts.

"Oh, at least, you should have told me that you are going!" Jon argued.

"Well, you never asked and I never saw you after I woke up. If you had been around me more, maybe I would tell you then." Alanna said.

'Put a lid on your flirting machine Alanna!' Faithful said. He had known Alanna's encounter yesterday.

Alanna mounted up. "You forgot your bags." Jon told her simply.

"Don't laugh, I wasn't thinking." Alanna mumbled.

She dismounted and loaded up her things. Just as she finished, Jon's arms snaked his way up to her waist. He pulled her in and kissed her. At first, Alanna sank into his passionate kiss, and then she remembered the day before. She wasn't sure if she was mad at him or the Princess from Copper Isles. Pulling away, she slapped him across the face, then quickly mounted up and rode away, leaving Jon, stunned at her reaction to his kiss and Coram, yelling after her to stop and wait for him.

Whew! That was the longest chapter I ever posted on Fan fiction! I hope it really have fluffs in there that you can enjoy. Seriously, CAN SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THE NAMES THAT I GOT PROBLEMS ON IN THIS CHAPTER? (In the reviews) Thanks, that's all I ask for.

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain


	6. Alanna's return

Sparing you the details, everything Alanna did in the Lioness Rampant for the jewel happened in this story. I don't feel like to copy the book on here…LOL. She did not meet Thayet or Buri, but she did everything else like meeting Liam…She came back to Tortall without seeing George on the way. Enough chatting, on to the story.

Chapter 6; Alanna's return

Alanna held her head high as she rode into the courtyard of Corus. On her belt, tied a purse, and in the purse, held the famous Dominion Jewel.

With a sigh, she dismounted. She felt so thirsty, yet, her flask was empty. Alanna had spent her last strength persuading Liam to follow her, saying that Jon was expecting him. Finally, he agreed.

Walking into the court yard, not expecting Jon, she turned her heels up to her room, planning to take a shower before dinner. Unfortunately, she saw something that made her heart skipped a beat. In the far corner, she just had a glance of a green dress with a dark purple robe.

'Thom and Delia? Oh dear, had Delia been bothering my brother again? Hope not.' Alanna thought grimly as she made her ways upstairs, leaving the totally confused Liam outside.

As she was about to get into her room, Jon's door opened and he rushed out, dressing in his best robes. Alanna folded her hands across her chest and leaned on the wall, waiting for him to notice her. When Jon did, he skidded to a stop.

A welcoming smile touched his lips, but Alanna can also notice sadness in his sapphire blue eyes. Carefully, he asked. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, to your information." Alanna replied evenly.

"Good, I can never get over that you slapped me." Jon said casually, but Alanna knew it did hurt him, a lot.

"I'm sorry," Alanna said.

"Um…Alanna, what did I do to deserve the…slap?" Jon asked.

"Oh, let me jog your memory. Let's see, I think a particular girl…no, no, a princess from Copper Isles…ummm, let me remember how did the washwomen put it, put a love spell on you, or wait, that's the maid…" Alanna tapped her chin.

Jon's face flushed red, "it's just a rumor."

"Or not," Alanna added. "Now I remembered," Puffing up her face like the chubby washwomen, she said in a false tone, "That Prince is good for nothing except attract young woman. He doesn't even realize that he is betrothed to a great lady and still, he keeps on seducing more young girls. Hurting everyone's feeling including his own…" Alanna stopped suddenly. One because she saw Jon's face, second, because the end part will hurt him even more than what she had just said.

Jon's eyes were moisture. Alanna knew his pride had been hurt. Gently, she steered him into her room. "I'm sorry." Alanna said quietly as they seated. "I should have never mentioned this, but it's true. Every servant in his palace knew you seduced Josiane."

"I know, I tried to forget it, but I couldn't. I don't know, I don't mean to cheat on you, Alanna." Jon said.

"Uh-um. Oh well, it's over isn't it?" Alanna asked.

Jon hesitated.

"Is it?" Alanna pressed.

"Y…yes, I think so." Jon replied uncertainly.

"I think so isn't good enough." Alanna said, more fiercely now.

"Yes, it's over." Jon said, looking into Alanna's purple eyes. In there, he saw hurt, confusion and things he didn't comprehend. Despite Alanna's pose, he knew he had hurt her.

Reaching out, he snaked an arm around Alanna and pulled her into a crush embrace. Under his arms, he felt Alanna tremble. Jon held Alanna even closer. Finally, he put his fingers under her chin and forced her look up to his eyes. He hoped it filled with apologies.

Their lips met, for a long while, they held that pose. They knew they had established truce once again between them and betroth between them continued.

Just another fluffy chapter. I will talk about George and Thom&Delia and Roger in the next chapter, this is going to be great story when I finished! R&R please!

Thanks

Sorceress Shadow Rain


End file.
